


Two Breaths In

by thesterekproject



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, erica's POV, five time and plus one fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2215608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesterekproject/pseuds/thesterekproject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ci sono state cinque volte in cui Erica era sicura che Derek fosse innamorato di Stiles, e una in cui qualcuno le ha creduto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Breaths In

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Two Breaths In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/458568) by [clairedearing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairedearing/pseuds/clairedearing). 



> Rieccoci con una nuova traduzione!  
> L'ho trovata particolarmente carina e decisamente degna di essere tradotta.  
> Quindi buona lettura a tutti.
> 
> Ricordate: kudos e recensioni varie sono sempre bene accette e ci motivano senza dubbio ad andare avanti in questo piccolo grande progetto.

.i.  
  
Derek inspira ed espira.  
  
Erica lo vede posare lo sguardo su Stiles, e c'è calma. Vorrebbe guardare Scott, chiedergli ‘succede spesso?’ ma Scott distoglie gli occhi e lei sa che la risposta è ‘sì’.  
  
.ii.  
  
“Penso fosse spaventato,” Erica sussurra a Isaac e Boyd. Entrambi le lanciano occhiate confuse e lei tira un sospiro, trovando la forza per chiarire. “Penso che Derek fosse spaventato…quando abbiamo visto il Kanima addosso a Stiles. Quando l’ha spinto indietro e gli ha detto di correre. “  
  
“No,” Isaac dice, la tensione a sottolineare la sua voce. “No, non lo era. Non poteva esserlo.”  
  
( _Ma lo era,_ Erica non lo dice, mordendosi le labbra. _Lo era._ )  
  
.iii.  
  
Taglia corto. “Scott o Stiles?”  
  
Derek si ferma. (Erica nota le sue spalle irrigidirsi, le mani stringersi a pugno ed il respiro farsi pesante.)  
  
“Uno qualsiasi dei due.”  
  
.iv.  
  
Ha letto i fumetti. Ci è cresciuta. (Le madri e i padri assenti tendono a fare quello ad un bambino.) Catwoman è l’incorreggibile cattiva, ma dalle buone intenzioni. Batman è il vigilante – l’eroe che tenta di salvarla. Lei può essere Catwoman, si dice. Potrebbe essere Catwoman che è tutta pelle, frustini e sorrisetti. E mentre Stiles la regge e le tira indietro i capelli, pensa che potrebbe essere la Catwoman del suo Batman.  
  
Poi però, sopra di lei, Stiles guarda Derek, e Derek guarda Stiles, e il cuore di quest'ultimo batte forte nel suo petto, contro l’orecchio di Erica. ( _Derek,_ lo supplicava, cosciente solo per un secondo, giusto il tempo di sentire le braccia di Scott stringerla. _Derek, ti prego, da Derek._ Derek l’avrebbe salvata, e salvato la giornata e l’avrebbe tenuta al sicuro. Il suo Superman personale. _Per favore, Derek._ )  
  
Può essere Catwoman e Stiles Batman.  
Ma ha sempre pensato che Superman e Batman fossero innamorati l’uno dell’altro, comunque.  
  
.v.  
  
La pioggia batte così forte che riesce a malapena a sentire i propri pensieri. _Questa è la fine,_ pensa. _Questo è il modo in cui moriremo, non è così?_  
  
Ha sempre pensato che la sua morte sarebbe stata dietro al volante di un’auto, o qualcosa del genere, quando all’improvviso avrebbe perso le sue funzioni corporee e si sarebbe uccisa da sola. Le piace pensare che ci sarebbe stato un servizio funebre a scuola. Le persone avrebbero pianto per la ragazza a cui nessuno prestava attenzione se non per prenderla in giro.  
  
Derek non dice nulla. Non ha detto nulla da quando sono stati separati da Stiles e Scott.  
  
Erica si ferma per un secondo prima di seguirlo fino ad una curva d’alberi. “Stanno bene.”  
  
Erica lo guarda mentre fa una pausa, ma non guarda indietro, prima di continuare. “Chi?”  
  
“Scott,” Erica dice, e dopo un attimo, continua. “Stiles.”  
  
“Stanno bene,” Derek dice, troppo velocemente. C’è un momento di silenzio, prima; “Stanno bene.”  
  
“Stiles sa badare a se stesso.”  
  
Le spalle di Derek si irrigidiscono.  
  
…  
  
“So che può farlo.”  
  
(Più tardi, qualche minuto dopo, quando la pioggia sta scrosciando e improvvisamente sentono la voce di Scott, Derek si irrigidisce non appena Stiles gli appare dinnanzi e si guardano a vicenda. Erica si sente come se stesse guardando un orribile film con una trama troppo simile a quella di Atonement, perché all’improvviso Stiles si sta muovendo, e Derek si sta muovendo, e s’incontrano a metà strada e non è una sorpresa quando Derek bacia Stiles come se l'altro fosse l’ultimo respiro prima di affogare, come se l’altro fosse l’ultimo appiglio alla vita prima di scivolare verso la propria morte, come se Stiles fosse l’unica cosa per cui Derek vive.  
Non dovrebbe essere una sorpresa, ma Erica sorride lo stesso e si chiede, _wow, e questo com’è successo._ )  
  
.+ i.  
  
Sono le tre del mattino quando Boyd si gira per guardarla, e lei realizza che sono entrambi svegli da un sacco di tempo.  
  
“Ti credo. Isaac non riesce a sopportare che Derek abbia paura, però io ti credo,” mormora, e le ci vuole un momento per collegare i punti. E’ lì per dire qualcosa, ma l’altro continua prima che possa farlo. “Ogni volta che parla di Stiles…è esattamente come ho sempre immaginato mio padre parlare di mia madre. Con reverenza, sai? Come seppure fosse dall’altro lato, non potrebbe fare nulla di sbagliato.”  
  
Erica annuisce lentamente. “Pensi…pensi che lo ami?”  
  
Boyd sospira. “Importa davvero?”  
  
“Io penso di sì,” Erica sussurra. “Se amassi qualcuno, non lo lascerei mai andare.”  
  
“Forse non può amarlo,” Boyd dice, cercando gli occhi di Erica. “Forse Derek non sa come si fa.”  
  
“Stiles glielo insegnerà.”  
  
“Lo pensi sul serio?”  
  
Erica guarda Boyd e sorride. “So che lo farà. Non ho mai visto nessuno così innamorato come Derek lo è di Stiles. Non ho mai _creduto_ che qualcuno potesse amare così tanto quanto Derek ama Stiles.”  
  
La mano di Boyd avvolge leggermente quella altrui e la stringe gentilmente, prima di lasciare che i suoi occhi si chiudano.  
  
 “Allora saranno felici,” Boyd dice, poco prima che lei si addormenti.  
Sogna della famiglia che non ha mai avuto.  
  
(Tra diversi mesi, Derek bacerà Stiles, si gireranno attorno ed Erica li guarderà mentre si avvicinano sempre di più e, alla fine, Stiles e Derek, diventeranno Stiles &Derek, ma comunque, pensa, sono sempre stati Stiles&Derek. Vorrebbe chiedere quando è iniziato, e quando è accaduto e quale sarà il prodotto finale, ma ne vale la pena vedere Derek sorridere e Stiles sogghignare, e guardare mentre si tengono per mano e semplicemente _vivono_.)

**Author's Note:**

> Traduttrice: Stilinski.  
> Beta: DNASterek
> 
> Potete trovarci qui:  
> Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/thesterekproject?fref=ts  
> 


End file.
